gothadorfandomcom-20200215-history
Template Tutorial
Please note that you have to use proper capitalization and spelling for things to link correctly. It will not link if you type in rusty dagger or Rusty dagger and the page name is Rusty Dagger. Here are tutorials for how to use each template. It's important that you use them, as the goal of the wiki is to have easily accessed information that is uniform across the entire site. To add a page, go to the top right under contribute, and click add page. Type in the name of the item/creature/quest/etc, then select blank page as the template, and then add your template. To add a template to a page, be in visual mode, and on the right hand side, under templates, click Add other templates. From there you can add a frequently used template, or search for a specific one. When selecting from the search, do not select the one that said /doc. It won't work properly. From there just fill out the appropriate boxes and hit OK. After it inserts, click publish on the right, and it will be completed. The following sections explain what each template contains. Quest Template *The realm and coordinates of the quest go in the location box. Link the realm (but not the coordinates) by putting two square brackets ([ ]) around it (e.g., Gothador (50,48)). *If the quest has a required minimum level, that goes in the level box. Otherwise leave blank. *If supporter status is required to access/complete a certain quest, put Yes in the box. Otherwise put No. *The requirements box is for any quests that require gold or certain items to continue to the next step/complete. Link any items with two square brackets around it, and separate entries with an asterisk (*) (e.g., 10,000 gold*Dagger) *The rewards box is for any rewards that the quest gives you. Follow the same style as the requirements box. *The request boxes are for what the quest text is asking you to do. (e.g., "Bring me 100 gold") *The button boxes are for what the buttons under the quest text is. (e.g., Hand over gold) *The response boxes are for what the text that appear in your logs after you click the button are. (e.g., You hand over 100 gold, and the stranger runs off") **Repeat for as many steps are there are. Please copy and paste exactly what is written in-game into the boxes. *The steps box is for the quickest and simplest way to do a quest. **Try to keep the instructions as brief as possible with proper linking. Use asterisks to separate steps. (e.g., Take 100 gold to Gothador (50,48)*Turn in quest) Creature Template *The realm the creature is found in goes in the first box, and the realm2 - 4 are left blank, unless the creature can be found in multiple realms. The realms are automatically linked appropriately. *The class box is just filled out with the class the creature is. The icon is applied automatically based on what class it is. *The stats are the range of stats that a creature can have. Please put comas in appropriate places, as well as a space between the dash (-) and the numbers. *Skills are for any skills that the creature may have (Assassin, Enchanted Armour, etc). Fill out as needed, with an asterisk between skills (e.g., Assassin*Enchanted Armour*Special Event). *Resistances can be left blank if the creature does not have any, otherwise fill out accordingly. *The drops box is for any items the creature may drop. Note that you have to put square brackets twice around each item for it to link. There must also be an asterisk between each item if there are more than one. (e.g., Dagger*Aeon Vial*Health Potion) Realm Template *The size of the realm does in the dimensions box. *The level box is for if a realm requires a minimum level to enter. *The key box is for if a realm requires a certain item before you can enter it. *Features are for it a realm is PvP, or has XP loss, or has a random death, etc. Adding Content Please note: the quest section is currently still being worked on. If you're looking for a quest, either search for it, or look under locations After making the realm page, you have to go in and add any creatures, quests and locations. To do this, click the creature page link (or quest or location). From there you follow one of the following steps: For creatures, you simply make a list of them and link appropriately. The easiest way is to go into Source mode (tabs at the top right) and add them from there. Go to the next line for each entry, use an asterisk before the creature name, as well as linking with two square brackets. For example: *Bandit *Baby Dragon *Dragon For locations, go into Source mode and add the following: to the next line. After adding in all the stairs, add in all the locations, starting with warp gate, and then going down the list based on the type of location it is (Quest, Hospital, Shop, etc) alphabetically. Follow the same format as above, but instead starting it with: to the next line after you are done. Skill Template *The name box is for the name of the skill. *The max amount of points a skill can have (before bonuses to max skill points) goes in the points box. *How much a skill costs if it is purchasable. If it is an advanced skill, leave blank. *If the skill is awarded from a quest, link the quest in the box with two square brackets. *The type box is for "Basic Skill" or "Advanced Skill" *Location is for if you buy it from a shrine. Be sure to type in what the shrine is called, as well as linking to the realm it is located in. *Description is for explaining what the skill does. Item Template *Based on what item you use, the template will be different, but the same basics still apply as all the other templates. *If an item does not use a certain box, just leave it blank. *The following is a list of all item templates, use the one based on what the item is listed as in the inventory: **Template:Bar **Template:DarkPoison **Template:Equipment **Template:Mixer **Template:MysticStone **Template:Note **Template:Orb **Template:Ore **Template:Potion **Template:QuestItem **Template:Scroll **Template:Slottable **Template:Vial